An absorbent article, such as a sanitary towel, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,832 that has a stiffening element that is relatively stiff as compared to other layers of the absorbent article such as an absorbent core, a body side layer and a liquid impermeable outer layer, wherein the body side layer and the outer layer encase the absorbent core. The absorbent article is hourglass shaped in plan view. The stiffening element has a hole therethrough that is positioned over a longitudinal central line that collapses under lateral forces during use to provide the article with a desired three dimensional shape. The stiffening element is disclosed as being, in a preferred option, an absorbent core comprising superabsorbent. It results in material wastage to stamp a hole out of the stiffening element.
A male incontinence guard sold under the Trade name Tena for Men™ Level 1 or Level 2 has a a bodyside liner, an outer liner and an absorbent pad disposed therebetween. The guard is generally triangular shaped when laid out flat. The base of the triangle is worn closer to the waist of the user, while the point of the triangle is positioned more towards the area between the legs of the user. This shape of article is more comfortable for the wearer and offers liquid retention benefits. The outer liner has rectangular strips of adhesive tape attached to it that are covered by a release liner. To wear, the release liner is peeled away and the adhesive strips serve to removably fix the guard in position on underpants of a wearer. Alternative shapes for the adhesive tape may be desirable that provide improved fastening coverage of the triangular shaped absorbent article. Such alternative shapes would optimally maintain material use efficiency (lack of waste trimmings) of rectangular strips.